Rainbow's Testy Page
all right losers im beginning to vaguely understand coding so im yoinking some bare templates from here and messing around w em here goes nothing Night Royalty okay, this is just a random one i was playing around with and it ended up looking pretty cool. i think it'd be good for some kind of nightwing/deathwing/trickwing royalty character?? maybe swiftwing if it's dark themed. darkness is important. anyway feel free to use it. it's not done yet but you can see where it's gonna be going. here here here here here here here Denary Coding (Electric Blood) all right so im gonna try to get some coding for my bab Denary. Blank computer lights shine on the snout of a crimson dragoness, her green eyes flashing in the glow and photophores blinking on her scales. Finishing her work, she leans back with a satisfied smile and flips the top of an energy drink, acting as if she simply won a battle at an RPG, not just hacked into one of the toughest networks in Pyrrhia. 'Meet Denary, the genius hybrid hacker.' }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | '''Background information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Confidence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Xenon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Crimson and sapphire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Salamander |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Where Did The Party Go - Fall Out Boy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | tbd |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 21 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Hacker, part-time thief |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWing/SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | the HQ in Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Zetta, Circuit, tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Success, lollipops |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Most males, having to run |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Erratic light-up scales, able to see in the dark |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | A selection of knives |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Mmm, whatcha say!" |} |} APPEARANCE This dragoness is obviously unusual-looking. Even in the world of Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia, where hybrids are much more common, she sticks out like a flashing light. And it's not because she's ugly- Denary is strangely beautiful, in her own way. Her scales are a shade of rich, flashing crimson, deep and dark, the exact same color as the last flash of a sunset. They are shiny, and gleam even in low light, although Denary is noted to often hack long after all the lights have gone off. Patterned down her bright scales are glowing turquoise photophores, like a SeaWing has. She can control them, but it is rather difficult for her to do so, so she usually lets them flash erratically when she has to focus on something else. From a distance, they look like glowing gems embedded on her scales, and they provide a nice contrast to the cherry of her main color. Her eyes are deep sapphire, and her snout is more of a SeaWing-shape, with a rounded-off nose. Denary's body is overall shaped more like a SkyWing's, with a smooth chest and a skinny tail, however, her wings are much smaller than a SkyWing's. For clothing, she usually wears loose, light articles, mainly tank tops and jean shorts inside. Her favorite shirt is a loose grey tank with a small green battery icon in the middle. In fact, the battery sign seems to be her symbol, and she even has a ring that she wears all the time with it on. When she goes outside, she has to take a few extra precautions to make sure she isn't noticed. She usually wears sunglasses and a dark hoodie to mask her identity, and the glowing scales that so often give her away. She has multiple piercings, including plugs in both ears, a tongue piercing and one on her left hind leg. Denary doesn't wear much jewelry, other than the aforementioned ring, but she loves earrings and has some pretty weird ones that she wears around. Denary doesn't seem like anything more than a socially adept nerd. However, looks can be deceiving, and Denary is definitely proof of that. Because this grinning hybrid is one of the most genius hackers in the world. I'm here to collect your hearts It's the only reason that I sing PERSONALITY Charismatic. That's one word you could use to describe Denary. She's always smiling, her crimson snout wide in a cheery grin. Her eyes are always glittering with a youthful mischievousness, her talons quick and nimble. Denary has a way of laughing through almost everything, her seemingly boundless mirth making her skip with a bounce in her step. Surely, she is a far cry from most of the other hackers, quiet and stoic in front of their computer screens. Denary does have her serious side, though, and when she's focused, she concentrates like nothing else. She has been known to sit at the computer for over five hours at a time, her sapphire eyes trained completely on the screen. She imbibes many, many energy drinks during this time. In fact, she imbibes many energy drinks anyway- the dragoness is practically hooked on the stuff, which is better than what she used to be hooked on, marijuana. Denary has an addictive personality- once she gets into a roll, it's very difficult for her to stop. This manifests itself in many ways: MMORPGS, energy drinks, lollipops (which she almost always has between her teeth) and drugs. When she was in college, she used to smoke, then accidentally took a puff of weed one day. She denies that she has a problem with this anymore, however, in stressful times she'll be extremely tempted to light a joint. She's also not afraid to be sassy, and if you ask a stupid question to her, you will definitely get a sarcastic answer. Denary has a quick wit to go with her brilliant mind, although you would never guess that she's a genius by watching her. She has the attention span of a sugar-filled chipmunk, and has a habit of playing video games while she works. She's gotten in trouble for this more than once. Denary loves to talk with others, and she adores social events. She's probably the most socially adept out of the entire crew, and often has to talk for all of them. She's usually on a couple online chatrooms at a time, and he has no problem with cussing like a sailor to strangers on the Internet. Denary knows who she is: a social nerd with addictive problems and a wide grin. And she loves it. I don't believe a word you say, But I can't stop listening ABILITIES Although her natural abilities are almost useless, Denary has some surprises up her sleeve- and you don't want to be on the receiving end of them. As she is a hybrid, her natural skills are almost nonexistent. She does not have a breath weapon, and her tail is not powerful like a SeaWing's. Nor can she fly fast, or breathe underwater. However, she does ''have the ability to see in the dark. Although this may not seem like much, for a dragoness who spends most of her time in gloomy rooms, it comes in handy immeasurably. She does have glowing photophores as well, and she can manage a few garbled words of Aquatic if she tries''very ''hard. However, they are usually out of control, and she lets them be that way. As the years went past, she learned how to control them and run if she needs to, or light them all up at once in a bright display. The latter is usually used as a warning signal for the rest of the team to go if they're in danger. With her ability to see through darkness, she's often used as a lookout. Physically, Denary is not the most skilled. She is rather lean, but not as skinny as some of the other members. Her addiction to sugar means she's a bit plump, but she has an extremely high metabolism and burns energy like it's barely there. She is not good at flying, nor with running, although she can make a break for it if need be. Where she really shines is her hacking ability. She's incredibly knowledgeable about all workings of the computer, and has been known to even hack into businesses for fun. Her main area of expertise is stealth- she's just the best at covering the tracks of her other crewmembers and making sure they get in and out unnoticed. She often boasts about her prowess at the screen, and to give her credit, the boasts are not completely unfounded. However, she often, due to boredom, tries to hack into places that could get them into a lot of trouble. They don't speak about it often, but once, when Denary was bored, tried to hack into the biggest bank in Nightcry. It didn't go well. She has a small range of knives hidden somewhere as well, and is pretty good at using them. Her personal favorite is a butterfly knife she got for a song on the streets. This is the story of how they met, Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes, HISTORY tbd, when Moods finishes hers And when she touched him he turned ruby red A story that they'll never forget, never forget RELATIONSHIPS Zetta: tbd Circuit: tbd And all the boys are smoking Menthol's Girls are getting backrubs TRIVIA * Denary's name is the proper term for the first ten digits of the numbers (1 through 10.) * She is really, really gay. * She is currently the main warlord on an extremely huge MMORPG. * Denary ''has caught 'em all. Many times. * She actually fits almost every single Fall Out Boy song there is. * She's had eighteen girlfriends and counting. * She has a tendency to call others "sweetheart" or "sunshine". * She has a soft spot for orphaned dragonets, and has transferred some funds to orphanages around Nightcry. * Her birth records state that her egg was originally laid in Deux City before being abandoned in Nightcry. * She knows about four words in Aquatic total, and three of them are swear words. * This page is the first page that Rainbow fully coded herself, and the coding is called 'Electric Blood'. My old aches become new again My old friends become exes again REFERENCE coming soon Oh, where did the party go? We were ending it on the phone GALLERY coming soon I'm not gonna go home alone Whoa, where did the party go? Featured In blegegshsh